A Day That ERased 5 Years
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Pair : YunJae Cast : DB5K, YunJaeYooSuMin Genre : Romance Rate : T, possibility of M, Maybe? Kekeke Length : 1/2 Author : Lookinguptothesky Summarry : What is wrong with everyone? Will this day changed the whole story?


A Day That Erased 5 Years

Pair : YunJae

Cast : DB5K, YunJaeYooSuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T, possibility of M, Maybe? Kekeke

Length : 1/2

Author : Lookinguptothesky

Summarry : What is wrong with everyone? Will this day changed the whole story?

Jaejoong breathed out slowly as he felt the soft snow started to caress his not-so-different-colored cheek like snow. He brushed his cheeks with both his bare palm trying to get some warmness from it.

As he breathed out, he looked around to that place, a place he visited regularly each year on the same date, on the same time. He could never stop himself from smiling and grinning like an idiot whenever he just arrived in that place… He caressed the already changed wall, the ground, eyeing the sky, and once the whole process was done, he would start to tear up. He didn't understand either even after 20 years passed, the whole stage, the whole process would still be the same, trying to pry off the uninvited tears, trying to brush the memories away…

Jaejoong was silent for much moment, and suddenly he realized people started to murmur much thing and one or two out of those bunches mumbled "Is that Kim Jaejoong?" "Jae-oppa?"

Jaejoong put back his glasses on and whispered softly, more like into himself.

_"Ahh… Is it seriously 20 years had passed?"_

* * *

Yunho was checking his phone severely. Seriously the deal became annoying and the so called vice CEO was just testing his patience over and over again.

"Yunho-ssi, I think this part of the proposal needs a revise."

"Again? Didn't we revised it with your liking already, sir?"

Yunho grumbled under his breath.

"But, you still don't get it right. See, this idea is too risky and I mean it. We would lost a lot of chance if we keep doing based on this plan!"

"Okay.. I would revise it later. But, for now, I really had to go. I've told you that our meeting today could only last for half than usual, haven't I?"

"Arraseo… Arasseo…"

"Thank you for your understanding, sir. I would do my best again after this, VICE CEO." Yunho said again emphasizing the last two word he said.

The other side was just grinning like an idiot and lifts his 'V' movement in the air. Yunho shook his head in disbelief for that.

* * *

Yunho checked his hand phone all over again, making sure on the date was written in it and went to a certain place that he would regularly go each years, on the same date, on the same time.

He was always making sure not much thing changed with the wall, the painting on it, and a very very almost unseen painting on the tiny bit part in the corner of the big wall. He smiled as he saw the rough hand carving made by him years ago, to keep him reminded always.

The virgin snow started to tickle his not so puffy cheek and startled him a bit. He fasten his hoodie again and made his way on the road again while wondering slowly why people don't realized him today.

_"20 years, eh?"_

* * *

"Yunho-hyung where have you been! We have been discussing a lot on the upcoming stage we were requested on!" Junsu squealed like a dolphin as always and Yunho was simply smiling on it.

He motioned his familiar gesture that showing his out for walk, something Junsu knew so well.

"Where are the others?" Yunho asked while he brushed his snow-covered hair.

"Changmin is out for his 5th dinner and Yoochun was stuck in the kitchen as he lost the bet with me. Jaejoong-hyung I have no idea." Junsu delivered his speech in almost one breath leaving Yunho wondered why didn't Junsu became one of the rapper in the group.

"Jaejoong was out again?" Yunho asked carefully.

"Yes. Why?" Junsu asked in a low tone.

"Ahh, nope. Do you know his reason this time?"

"No, hyung. Jaejoong hyung had been quiet even after our 5th year comeback as 5 again. He was so weird in this past few years, most part of his professional act and his affection to us never change but his mysterious side grows up even more. I thought you realized it better than me, since you know, you two, was… Urm… Say.. Close enough."

Junsu was very very hesitant with his last two words and he wished he could take back his words as he see his beloved hyung last expression. He was right. He seriously shouldn't mention about it in the first place. The pained expression was very unbearable to him.

"Hyung… I'm sorry…"

"No, Junsu. I'm fine."

_'Liar…'_

"Anything you want, you could ask me hyung, as always." Junsu chirped trying to melting the sudden frozen atmosphere.

"Yes, Junsu."

_'How I wish things would be the same…'_

* * *

Yunho groaned under his breath again. This is his nth time calling for Jaejoong's phone and no answer came from him. Not even a single one! He was dead worried and tired. Looking up again on the living room table with pile of papers about their upcoming projects, ergggghhh… Screw that so called CEO title!

"Yo-hyung, How's life?!" Yoochun smacked Yunho's head lightly and he was laughing as he looked at Yunho's messed up face.

"What do you think on your own, VICE CEO?" Yunho groaned in disbelief as he saw the same gesture again, THE VERY SAME one he saw on this afternoon on their office.

"I'm sorry hyung. This is just too much for a composer like me. I don't quite understand so I leave it up to you. Beside, every time I tried my best on the proposal, you would end up revise it TOTALLY right, the whole of it! It wasted the whole time and energy so I would prefer waiting for your command and do it right."

"But this afternoon our position was like reverse dear VICE CEO! I was the one who bring the damn proposal and you said yourself that I had to revise it!" Yunho crossed his arm, something he often do when he feel pissed.

"Yah! It's because this time, this is my project and you must follow my rules this time, Yunho-ah!" Yoochun defended himself.

Yunho sighed in disbelief and he was trying to be much calmer.

"Okay… I'm sorry…"

"Stop it hyung! Why do you keep blaming yourself? This is just not like you, this 5 years never feel like you? What is wrong with you?" Yoochun asked worriedly though he got a very sharp hypothesis in his big head that he knew for sure the possibility to be right is almost 99%.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Jaejoong hyung right?"

"No."

"Hyung, stop it! Do you want us to be in the same state like we were back in 2009-2016?"

"Yoochun-ah I'm tired. Could you just leave me for a while?"

Yoochun almost smacked his own head. This case is very sensitive. This is what they wanted for years but yet, it's really painful to see both his hyung being in a cold-war state. They were very happy once in 2016, they could share the same dreams all over again, yet, the happiness was almost totally erased as the 4 eyes witnessed how cold Jaejoong's stare at Yunho. And that night, though Yunho didn't speak it out, he caught the glimpse of tears in his Yunho-hyung eyes. Jaejoong had never been the same since 5 years ago and Yoochun could always only smile in bitter. His stare are cold, his mood change in a very flash as he motioned Yunho coming, his gesture became almost paralyzed around Yunho, but aside it, he is always the same Kim Jaejoong, with full of care and never ending love to their member, minus Yunho these past years. Yunho and Jaejoong are always like the key of everything and if this state continue, it's just like the matter of time at how they would end up in a very fearful word again.. Separation.

"Hyung this is so wrong…" Yoochun mumbled after a long silence.

"What? Yeah, my fault." Yunho answered in a very lazy tone.

"I don't get you hyung!" Yoochun screamed under his breath and with that, he left.

Yunho dropped his head and back to the comfy couch, trying to get his worried out of his system.

_'I don't get you hyung…' 'What is wrong with you two?' _The same question had always played like a broken cassette in his mind. He always wondered too to himself. What is wrong? Everything! Everything feels so wrong. That day when he officially gathered back his members, he touched his Jaejoongie body. He almost back-hugging his never stopped beloved one but the response was painful. Jaejoong tremble in fear and he was trying to cover it up. Yunho was almost crying that time. Yes! The almighty Jung Yunho that barely cried almost cry in that time, and the pain became much unbearable as each days, Jaejoong obviously trying to ignore him, ONLY HIM, coming home late, hanging out to only-God-knows-where but he never came home drunk. Something that Yunho always could still stand in relieves. At least his Jaejoong, his lover, or perhaps used to be, his member was safe.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he picked it without even reading the caller and once he heard what was told to him, he widened his eyes and stormed out their house carelessly, shouting _'Ittekimasu'_ more like to himself and stormed into his beloved Audi who seemed to be in a bad condition this night.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"Relax sire. We don't get you? Where is who?"

"Kim Jaejoong. There's no point to act stupid since you know my face also." Yunho groaned in agony as the nurses saw him like a piece of junk.

"Room 435, VIP, 5th floor. But as I've just realized you must've been his relative, you had to meet the doctor first on the 3rd floor."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Ahh finally one of Kim Jaejoong relatives arrived."

"What is wrong with him, Seosangnim?" Yunho asked trying so hard to sound calm.

"He got a pretty terrible accident but he passed his critical state so fast, faster than anybody ever who had just passed a very terrible accident. He had woken up a few hours back, but he looked so depressed and terrified. His state is still weak also and he refused to eat. Tough his condition improved, due to his 'protest' he still need oxygen and IV support. We tried so hard to reach him but he was just keeping shut, and just for your information, once he woke up, he begged for the nurses not to tell anybody even his family about his condition. One of the nurse was pretty devilish, or smart, I don't know, she sneakily called you from Jaejoong's abandoned phone and she was right ass he saw you came."

"So what's the point?" Yunho asked in a rather calm tone as he figured out Jaejoong was close to fine already.

"Speak to him, Yunho-ssi. His lack of speaking became much intense I assumed. He would never recover fully if he kept on being stubborn like this. And who knows the next following days he would be in coma again? His depression is serious and you could say this is ridiculous but believe me, it would kill him!"

Yunho sighed deeply and mumbled thank you as he left and heading to Jaejoong's room.

- TBC -

Hi ^^ This is my first English fic you could say and recently I missed writing so I started to write. I missed YunJae too and I missed the whole thing about DB5K.

Ahh~~ The CEO thingy inspired from Shinwa state. I would never say that DBSK is the same like Shinwa but I just wish the whole thing could be at least as beautiful as Shinhwa is. :D

I'm sorry for the bad grammar. Gotta update soon! AKTF :D


End file.
